Brother's Will Fight
by yoursafetyisassured
Summary: A brotherly dispute goes a little too far... *HankWhump*


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Royal Pains...duh...

**BTW:** I have a beta I just didn't utilize her...sorry for an mistakes though I hope there's not too many... :3

* * *

><p>A number of circumstances led to the situation Evan was in now... Stress that affected both of them due to their father's return, the increase in HankMed patients, and just anxiety from the near death situation that Hank just help a patient avoid. But...here's how it started...<p>

Hank was sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed, the remote resting on the cushion next to him as he watched the latest re-run of a commonly played show. It wasn't actually that bad and Hank found himself smiling at it from time to time. It turned out to be a great stress reducer because it temporarily made him forget what was happening at hand.

However, as the old saying goes, all good things must come to an end. The thing that happened to end his "good times" was Evan... The Hampton's own disaster zone.

Evan was just getting back and practically sprinted into the house, catapulting over the back of the sofa and landing a cushion away from Hank. His landing caused Hank to bounce lightly. Evan sighed as he put both hands behind his head, before removing one and grabbing the remote flipping through the channels.

"Uh...Evan, I was watching something." Hank said in disbelief, sitting up a little as he stared at Evan with pale-green eyes. Evan scoffed, "Hank, trust me, you didn't wanna watch that. It was kinda old," all the while not making eye contact. The shorter man's mouth fell open as he took in what he had just said. "It doesn't matter I was here first!" The doctor rebutted, anger creeping into his voice. Evan just smirked, ignoring Hank entirely. On a normal circumstance Hank would've gotten up and left, choosing not to argue; but today was not a normal day.

Hank lunged at Evan, making a grab at the remote. Evan, got off guard fumbled it for a minute. Evan quickly regained the upper-hand. Hank was practically on top of Evan as Ev held the remote easily out of his reach. Hank lifted up to reach further and Evan used the opportunity to stand up. Spinning out of Hank's grasp as he fell back on to the sofa.

Hank quickly retaliated by springing off the couch and tackling Evan to the ground. Soon both men were rolling around on the ground. Dominance was rotated between Evan and Hank. But Evan, having the advantage of height and arm span, pinned Hank to the ground. The remote skidded across the floor as Hank and Evan's eyes followed it. Their eyes met for a brief second before Hank bucked Ev off, rolling over on all fours and speed crawling to grab it.

Evan recovered quickly and ran to tackle the smaller man; both sprawling across the hardwood floor. Hank's back connecting with the sliding door and Evan's back connecting with a nearby wall. Hank grunted as a brief wave of pain ran up his spinal cord. Evan cast a little look of concern in Hank's direction, but it was dismissed as Hank grinned and went for the remote.

Both men landed in a pile and were soon grabbling for the remote held in Hank's outstretched hand. Evan went for it, using all his strength to topple Hank off. Evan must have used more strength then he had thought or miscalculated how light Hank truly was because Hank was tossed off a little harder than Evan anticipated. Evan also didn't think about how close they were to the wall till Hank's head collided with it.

All movement in the room seemed to stop. Evan sat up with lightning speed and leaned over to roll his unmoving body over. Hank's head lolled to the side and Evan panicked. His heart was racing as he shook his unresponsive body. "Hank! Hank! Please talk to me!" Evan shouted tapping Hank's cheek lightly.

"HANK!" He shouted once more before Hank's eyes fluttered open. Ev let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and lifted Hank's upper body into his arms, cradling it against his chest. Evan was frantically carding his fingers through his hair as Hank re-entered the world.

"Ev, what are you doing!" Hank muttered clumsily shoving away from Evan. Evan smiled one of the biggest smiles of his life as he jumped to his feet, sticking his hands under Hank's arms and hoisting him up. Hank swayed for a minute before his hand went to his head. "You scared the hell outta me Hank!" Evan sighed, hugging Hank again.

Hank mumbled something unintelligible as he broke out of his grasp and heading to the freezer fishing out an ice pack. Evan walked over and picked up the remote, glaring at it as if it was its fault. Ev watched cautiously as Hank made his way to the sofa. Ev hopped down beside him, handing Hank the remote and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

Evan was just happy he still had his brother sitting next to him, of course the chance of a concussion was still there and Hank wasn't going to like him after he woke him up every hour tonight, but he was still content with having Hank resting against him. It wasn't long until Hank was asleep on Evan's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments Welcome :)<strong>


End file.
